


Guyver-Wars: The Next Generation

by Guyvantic_Guyver



Series: Guyver-Wars: The Hunter Guyver Saga [3]
Category: Guyver
Genre: Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guyvantic_Guyver/pseuds/Guyvantic_Guyver
Summary: He thought he was ending the War that started billions of years ago so that his family on Earth could know peace. Little did Guyver-IV know his children and their friends would be picking up the flames of war years later.These are various short stories that are sort of Stand Alone/Pseudo Sequels to my main storyline Guyver Wars: The Hunter Guyver Saga.
Series: Guyver-Wars: The Hunter Guyver Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. General Information

**Guyver Wars: The Next Generation**

It's funny how writers and artists can influence other writers. 

This is something I was originally not going to do until I typed up all my Guyver-Wars: The Hunter-Guyver Saga stories. But getting carpal tunnel put a damper on that. 

But not only that but reading various "Next Gen" stories from TMNT and Voltron writers and fan-art kind of also influenced me into doing this. 

The following are relatively "short stories" based on the Guyver Wars: The Hunter-Guyver Saga. Some may contain spoilers for the Hunter-Guyver Saga, but these are meant to be looked at as Stand Alones from the main Saga. 

**Background Series information condensed:**  
The following is for those who have not seen any material relating to Guyver whether it is the manga, anime series (2), 1985 OVA, or both Live-Acton movies

**Advents/Creators/Uranus** \- _Aliens in which shaped life on Earth possibly the entire universe. Created Zoalords, Zoanoids, Guyver-Units, Humans, and literally every living creature on Earth including mythological/fantasy creatures searching for the perfect CONTROLLABLE Bioweapon._

**Zoalords** \- _Bioengineered Humans to be Generals and subservient to the Advents. Extremely powerful, beings Zoanoids are programmed to obey without question._

**Zoanoids** \- _Humans bio-engineered to be soldiers to the Zoalords. There are literally hundreds of models... too many to list along with their many classes. They are people that can transform into creatures based on their genetic backgrounds. The best example given... Werewolves or Lycans. In the Guyver series, these are considered Zoanoids._

**Guyver-Units** \- _Circular objects with a sphere in the center known as a Control Medal in their dormant form. Typically used as environmental or spacesuits for the Advents. But when a sentient being designed for war bonds with it, it results in the unit being turned into one of the most powerful weapons in the universe._

**Guyvers** \- _Are the results of when a Guyver-Unit is introduced to a Human being. Bonding with a human turned the relatively harmless Evo/Spacesuit into nearly an unstoppable weapon. It increases the "hosts" physical attributes 100 times. If a zoanoid bonds with a unit becoming a Guyver-Zoanoid then that Zoanoid's strength regardless of class is increased. And if a Zoalord bonds with one, they would literally be akin to a God... as the series points out. These Guyver-Zoalords have been hinted at various times and have been called a "Super-Existence"_

**Humans** \- _Pretty set forward. We were "created to be the basis for the Ultimate Bioweapon" in the series. But when one became a Guyver and rebelled against the Advents we were deemed a failed experiment, in which they tried destroying the planet upon their departure._

**Enhanced Humans** \- _Are pretty much my interpretation of Mutants without using the word mutants._

**Hybrids** \- _Pretty self-explanatory. Creatures created or born of 2 races who in theory are stronger. Inspired not just by Underworld but also Blade._

**Story Background:** -  
These take place after the great war in which the Advent Homeworld was destroyed claiming billions of lives by its conclusion, including Guyver-IV the main protagonist. It is meant to focus more on the adventures of his Enhanced-Guyver-Hybrid children among other Hybrids. But mostly on the youngest child (of 3) Talia, I do plan to do more with other Hybrids but the inspiration needs to be just right. 

Once again, these short stories are meant to be Stand Alones from the main "Guyver-Wars: The Hunter-Guyver Saga" so yes they do contain potential spoilers to future stories I have to type but that is their only connection. I hope you enjoy them just as I enjoyed writing them.


	2. Ready To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a writing prompt from November's 2017 Day 4 Writing Prompt List titled "Ready To." I wrote it all while listening to the song _"This Will Destroy You" by The Mighty Rio Grande_ (THANKS FOX's LETHAL WEAPON for giving me such a beautiful and sad song at the same time to use!).
> 
> It is about a father dying alone and coming to terms with what he has done as a Guyver, a wife watching her mate die, and a daughter many years later starting her path down the very road he took.
> 
> Even though I am posting it here on January 2nd, I feel it is appropriate to put the date I originally posted it on DeviantArt.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

**Approximately late 2015 or 2016 in human years**

Voice: Yes, that's it go. Go as fast as you can!

A Battered Guyver could be seen leaning against a rock in a massive pool of his blood. He sat there with his head armor retracted, showing his head. His hair drenched in sweat, clung to his head, blood pouring out of deep gashes on his head. The taste of blood from his nose and throat was hard to swallow as the gravity of his wounds started to set it, yet he smiles as the ship carrying its precious cargo raced into space to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet.

With the head armor retracted, breathing started becoming an issue. He looked down, seeing the little diamond piece of armor between his chest plates was critically damaged and not repairing fast enough. He saw the gravity of his wounds smirking for the first time since knocking her out and sending her away to live. All of the wounds catastrophic for an average human. Such as the High-Frequency blade sticking out of where the Guyver repositioned his heart. He had received a gash from another high freq weapon along with his waist, which cut through most of his vital human organs. He was missing his whole left arm and half his forearm. He coughed up blood, which spattered and disappeared into the blackness of his black armor, not that it mattered anyway.

Person: I've always been surprised at how much we bleed.

He saw his enemy dead through the haze of the ringing concussion and the blood and sweat in his right eye. He could barely make out the shapes of his enemy's army raging towards him to convey their frustration upon him. Smiling with the justification that the bastard wouldn't be hunting, let alone harming his family again looked back at the ship now reaching the upper atmosphere.

Guyver: My love... I am sorry I had to do what I did. Please forgive me. It was the only way I can do this.

The bloodstained ground started to shake violently. The Guyver wasn't sure whether it was from the hoard of Zoanoids and aliens rushing towards him or whether it was something unnaturally done to the planet. The ship was now out of his vision, assuming it was with the fleet speeding away from the alien world.

Guyver: Our paths must part my love, I am ready to accept that, and you must too. Your journey now is more important. You need to get them prepared for if my sacrifice is in vain.

The enemy hoard was now a mere mile away from him. He tried to sit up, but the slightest movement caused him agonizing pain. He gasped for air, causing even more excruciating pain.

He looked up; he could see the skyline turn from an aqua green-blue color to a rageful red color as if the planet was angry with the war that had transpired on her surface. Black splotches could be seen in the red skies releasing bolts of lightning, which would make the lightning on earth seem more like mere jolts of static electricity.

Through the fuze of his eye, he could make out what looked assumed to be meteorites streaking through the atmosphere. Some of them were, some of them weren't. Most likely, ships caught in the dying planets fluctuating gravitational pull.

Guyver: Oh my love, you should see this, it is so beautiful!

There was another violent shaking of the ground, more violent and prolonged. The Guyver could hear massive explosions as the planet tried to vent the pressure of it being torn apart in the last-ditch attempt to save itself.

Guyver: I have done so many wonderful and horrible things, horrible things I must atone for. But I am ready to do so, my love. I want you to remain steadfast in these trying times ahead of you. If the Gods are merciful, I will wait for, no matter how long it takes, I will wait for you.

He played his head against the rock he was leaning against and closed his eye. His breathing came slower and slower as the hoard was just under 300 feet away from him. The swarm of enemies slowly becoming aware of their impending doom for once.

Guyver: I will look forward to hearing about your life and the lives of our children. It is probably bested it be this way; that way, they aren't cursed by being "father's children." Please keep them safe and away from anything that would cause them to lose their innocence and shed their enemies blood.

The planet started to blow itself apart, throwing huge jets of magma into space. The shaking of the alien world threw the Guyver onto the ground, nearly thrusting the lodged high-frequency blade out of his heart. He screamed in blood-curdling pain.

The Control Medal sensing impending doom to itself and its master, the armor tried forcibly having the head armor and, more specifically, the Control Medal come out to save him. Like it had been trying to do since he first retracted it, but he wasn't having any of that. He needed this; he needed to die with his enemies to take the heat off his family. They needed to be free from the curse of being married to and being the children of a Guyver.

Guyver: For once in these near two decades of being a Guyver, I am scared, my love. But its okay, I am ready. I have come to terms even though my Guyver has not.

The heat of the ground started to burn his naked flesh and singe his once cherished hair. He saw the enemy hoard run by him, some in panic, some on fire, they had no interest in him anymore after he killed their master. Their primary focus, "STAY ALIVE!" Some hid under various objects, and others hid in caves seeking refuge, others panicked and started fighting each other while others wept. Magmatic explosions began to get more fierce and rapidly approached the Guyver.

Guyver: Well, my love, this is it. Remember, I will always lov...

There was a feral anguished wail in the shuttle port as a half armored woman who was moments ago pleading to go back to the planet watched that very world silently explode. She screamed in anguish again with tears violently rushing for her eyes as she slammed her fists into the force field, demanding to go back. She didn't care that the forcefield was burning the naked flesh of her hands; she just wanted him, her mate!

Crew members in the port looked in horror as the planet exploded like a supernova. Others merely looked away as the woman continued to sob violently. She grabbed her sides, feeling like she had to throw up, but nothing but wails came out. She kept repeating that she failed him, that her existence was pointless and would be lost without him, and wanted to know how she was going to live now without him.

She pounded the floor with each fist sending out bolts of electricity and fire, putting knuckle prints. Shaking uncontrollably, she continued to cry before looking back to where the planet should have been and screamed her mate's name and continued to do so. Hoping he would hear it and come back to her like he always did when he was in his self-defense mode.

It had been nearly ten years since the explosion, the year 2026. The war that everyone thought had ended that fateful day reared its ugly head on Earth in 2023. The aliens were ruthless and efficient, nearly decimating nearly all of Earth's defenses in a matter of two hours. It took mere months for most of Earth's Civilization to be exterminated or enslaved. Other areas of the planet were experimented on to terraform Earth to their likings.

A girl about 18 or 19 can be seen from the rear overlooking one of these test sites. Next to her was a wolf sitting looking up at her. She looked down at the wolf, her only family member left in this war, and smiled who wagged it's tail and lay down waiting for the go-ahead to do something.

She was observing the city connected to the experimentation zone, her light strawberry blonde hair with black strands hair swaying in the wind. She wore a black leather long coat that went down a little past her knees. It had a crimson velvet redlining to it. She also wore what looked like an old battle suit that dated back to the war that stole her father from her.

Girl: Father, I know this isn't the life you wanted for me. I know you didn't want me to follow down the path forced upon you, but I am ready to do so.

She looked up to the terraformed polluted sky, just barely being able to see the stars she had grown accustomed to seeing. Thinking her father was somewhere looking down upon her, maybe still being alive after all this time.

Girl: Even though you were more focused on big brother, I hope you are not too upset that I chose to go down this path. I hope you are proud to call me your daughter with everything I have done.

The girl reached into the breast pocket of her coat and pulled out a picture of her family when she was only four. It was the last family picture in which the family was whole. 

She sobbed softly at the sight of her family — four generations in one picture with two sleeping wolves. The only one missing was him. One of the last photos the family was happy... before THEY came. 

Girl: Ever since I first saw you all those years ago when you rescued me from that ship, beaten, hurting, I knew all I wanted to do was make you proud to be my father.

Tears started to well and run down her cheeks as she kissed the images of her parents and siblings before putting the photo back in the pocket it was previously stored. The girl moved her shoulders, causing the collar of the coat to slide down to her shoulders. She put her arms behind her as if she were doing a so-called "ninja anime" run, which caused her coat to slide down her arms slowly. It landed in a thumping sound, which causes the wolf to look at her inquisitively.

The wolf looked behind her to see a force of armed soldiers wearing the same old-fashioned battle suits before looking back at her and then looking forward to laying its head down. The girl knelt undoing her boots that went up to her mid calves and kicked them off. As she starts to strip the armor of the suit off, there were murmurs of wondering what she was doing. She casually undid form-fitting spandex like leather causing it to fall to the ground causing the wolf to jump up looking at the naked girl, wagging its tail.

Her breathing started getting ragged and then with a gut-wrenching blood-curdling scream. She began to shake as she huffed and grunted and growled as her naked body began to be covered in armor ripping through her flesh. Some of them who fought with her father those final days noticed the family resemblance in this girl's helmet to that of her father's armor; they smiled, knowing that his bloodline was still alive. Others were a gasped that this girl was what she was

When her transformation was complete, she looked almost exactly like her father minus the red organisms and the helmet armor. She looked down at the wolf, who looked up at her waging its tail before it lowered its head in what seemed like it was in pain. It released an almost demonic roar as it grew larger then it was. Its muscles increased exponentially along with its canine teeth. The wolf's shoulders went from being level with her hip to now being level with her chest. She smiled at her wolf while others, even those who fought alongside her father, were terrified of the transformation.

Girl: I am ready to follow in your footsteps father. Please watch me with pride.

She turned to face the wolf; she grabbed the sides of its head, placing hers against it. It whined softly, and she smiled and seemingly said something without talking that made the monstrous-looking wolf excited.

The wind was starting to subside except for a soft breeze that felt familiar to her. As if it was a beaconing from memory. No, not a memory, it was more like a vision.

She closed her eyes in which she was on the plains of what she assumed to be Nebraska or the Dakotas. She held her hands out and walked through the tall grasses of the plains until she came upon a clearing, which showed a wolf playing with two children in the distance with a man wearing ancient native clothes and a woman wearing old Celtic clothes watching them.

She saw the man look up at her; it was him causing her to tear up. She ran towards them, wanting to hug her father, who she hadn't seen since she was three and the rest of her family who she had seen since she was. But she could only come within 150 feet before being forced to stop. It was gut-wrenching for her not to hold her family again; she was so close! She struggled to get closer tears, just pouring out of her eyes. He smiled at her in a calm warming way, tears of joy welling in his eyes but disappearing; he held a hand out to her she stopped and fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

Breeze: I am so proud of the woman you have become.

She looked up from her hands. Seeing her father inches away with the same warming smile. She jumped up, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing into his chest, sobbing 15 years of pain, frustration, joy into his chest.

The breeze blowing: Dry your eyes, my baby girl. Be strong; you were always the strongest of them all.

But then he was gone from her grip. Hurt by the sudden emptiness of her arms, she frantically looked around and saw him back 150 feet away. She saw the two kids continued to play with the wolf waving briefly at her and saw her parents standing together before everything started to fade black.

The breeze blowing: We all love and miss you...

The girl opened her eyes, red from crying. She felt something on her naked chest in between her chest plates. She reached up and saw it was similar to a piece of jewelry her father gave her mother when they were young teens. It was a heart reading, "Be Safe, my favorite child."

Smiling at it, she had a piece of armor rip a hole in her flesh similar to the diamond piece on full Guyvers and cover it this new gift of hers. Holding the newly formed section of armor as it hardened, she extended her arm blades.

Girl: I'm ready to make you proud, daddy...

With that, she let loose a feral war cry and started charging at the experimentation plant with her wolf following in hot pursuit along with the soldiers that were with her.


	3. Searing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Talia centered short story. Her brother and sister have moved on in their lives while she and her mother still live in seclusion. But the strings of fate have different plans for the teenager...
> 
> This is another writing prompt I did for November 2017 day 14 - Searing. Again like "Ready to" even though I am posting it today (01-03-2020) I am putting the date I posted it on DeviantArt.

The year was 2023, it was a nice calm late March day at an undisclosed location. A girl about the age of fourteen could be seen alone in a field, her head supported by her back-pack. She wore a black long-sleeved sports jersey and baggy pants. Too her side was a pair of black boots that had three buckles along the sides, in one boot was a cell phone. She lay on the ground looking pathetically sad at the stars. It had been eleven years since she lost her father to a war that waged somewhere on the other side of the universe. It was now just her mother and her and their two wolves at home.

Her oldest sister went on to go to college, she went for theoretical physics. No surprise there considering she was always fascinated by the salvaged alien tech. She wanted "to be at the forefront of developing new technology to explore the universe!" What a complete sap she thought bitterly. Her brother went on to join the Solar System Defense Forces. Like his father, he was a scrapper and wanted to be on the frontlines. What a dumbass, again she thought bitterly. "Idiots for throwing their lives away to an organization that our father was essentially an expendable pawn," she snarled bitterly.

After the war that claimed their father ended, their mother left the EDF. She moved her family to an undisclosed location in which not even both his sister and her sister did not know where. And while they were affiliated with the EDF they wouldn't either. She took measures to make sure they couldn't be found even by accident. It was like they just suddenly disappeared. A promise she made to him and intended to keep the night before he died in that alien world. It wasn't as of they completely dropped off the planet, they would go visit their cousins secretly.

During some visits, she would get into constant fights, brutal fights mostly over someone or something over what she thought was insulting her father's memories. Even though she was getting into constant fights with others affiliated with the EDF via being Earthborn or alien, and had the scars to show, she wanted nothing to do with that life. The life that claimed her father's life, nearly killed her mother and took her siblings away.

She was kidnapped and experimented on by aliens on a ship when she was just an infant, which created a rather fierce hatred and distrust of those outside the family that were allies of the SSDF and the SSDF itself. She couldn't quite understand why they forgave the aliens who took her from her mother causing her father nearly to die rescuing her. How they seemingly didn't care that he died on their godforsaken planet.

She grinned softly as she remembered her first happy memory of her father, a Guyver. Where she was in a status pod waking up after a recent round of experimentation, to watch him effortlessly kill various monsters, black-armored creatures almost like him, and various aliens. Even when he cradled her in his injured arms she watches gleefully at him as he caught a black armored being by the throat and literally ripped his head off by at the base of the neck. She remembered being told that he had nearly died for her, "Wish I could have helped you more." she sighed as a meteorite streaked across the sky.

She also remembered when her mother returned home from space after being ordered to assist in the war. She was with her aunt, who was another Guyver who looked after her and her siblings while both parents were on the other side of the universe. Being five at the time she had no real concept of death and had asked where daddy was, which caused her mother to break down hugging her. She forcefully regained her composure telling her "Daddy is at Summerland and is waiting for us, honey." Tears welled in her eyes, she wiped them away thinking "I wish we had more time together daddy."

She remembered some other memories of getting into arguments with her siblings about their father and remembered her mother training her to defend herself. She saw some more meteorites streaking across the sky started to get hot in the jersey, revealing a grey v-cut shirt underneath. She sat up and took it off tossing it next to her. She looked at her arms, which were flushed as if they were growing.

She got up and walked from her boots and sports jersey not wanting to burn them. Her mother had taught her how to use the abilities she inherited from her. But being an emotional teenager when her emotions got the best of her they were amplified. But this was different, she didn't know how, but this was different. Her skin was starting to blister and sting from the heat. She grabbed her head by both hands and dropped to her knees screaming from the excruciating pain in her head. As if something was moving around, competing with her brain for space.

She winced while screaming as it felt like things were latching onto her brain itself. She started to feel an indentation form on her forehead along what felt like growths crawling under her skin. She continued to scream in pain as her nerves felt like they were burning and being electrocuted at the same time. She was on the verge of blacking out when the searing heat caused the area around her to start smoldering, but to her, it was like she was the searing environment of Death Valley.

She screamed out for someone to help her, that the intense heat was too much for her to take. Pain turned into fear, fear turned into rage, a rage that no one was around to help her. She started to growl causing the heat to intensify. 

She briefly remembered when she was seven how her siblings described the process they went through. She was in the thralls of her body becoming a hybrid and her body was trying to fight it off, and losing that fight. She didn't want that life, even though she loved her mother and siblings with all her heart, but seeing them wear armor similar to their father was a bitter pill to swallow and didn't want that reminder of the father she lost. But it seemed like what she wanted didn't matter.

She inhaled deeply and blacked out feeling the flesh on her arms rip open and the agonizing sting of hot armor seemingly pop out of her arms and formed to fit her arms. The armor singed her arms, wrists, and hands. Seconds later the back of her neck ripped open and like her father, her armor covered her body slapping onto her burning her where the pieces locked together. Her breathing started to come under control and her screaming began to subside to whimpers of agonizing pain.

She slowly stood up looking at her hands and arms. They were almost identical to her mother's arms when she was in her hybrid form. She screamed in rage at the stars not wanting this. She wanted nothing of the life she was inducted into but apparently, that was just too much to ask the gods for. Eventually, the searing pain subsided and she regained control of her breathing and emotions. She sighed and started looking over her new armor.

She continued to look over her new armor. Even though it clung to the clothes she was wearing, for the most part, it was exactly like her father's armor from pictures she has seen. Having watched her mother spar with her older siblings she knew what to do. She looked down at her hands and started to concentrate on having the armor disappear.

The searing pain was just as bad when it went back into her body as it was covering her. She watched in amazement as the areas of her hands, wrists, and forearms ripped open allowing the armor to return to her body. As the last piece entered she saw the areas heal almost instantaneously leaving a faint scar, which would eventually disappear.

She looked up at the stars again panting falling to her knees exhausted from the ordeal. Falling backward she saw more and more meteorites entering the atmosphere, it was so beautiful to her. She tried counting everyone she saw and lost count when literally hundreds streaked across the sky.

She smiled and got up and back to her book bag and used it as a pillow. She was distracted when she saw what looked like little white stars moving around in the night sky rather fast. Bringing her back to the realization of the worldly situation. She was thrust back into a war she wanted nothing to do with.

She lay there the rest of the night watching the meteorites unaware that she was being stalked. She only became aware of a big pile of jumped out of nowhere and started licking her face. It was her wolf, well more like her father's wolf who gravitated towards her as it's person. She playfully pushed off and play fought for a couple of minutes before noticing her mother coming up towards her. The other wolf flanking "mommy" trotted up and started playing with it's "sibling."

Her mother was wearing some workout pants and a heavy sports jacket that once belonged to her father that read his hometown and his favorite sport. She guessed it still smelled like him after all this time. Or that wearing it kind of made him seem like he was with her. She expected her mother to be upset for leaving after her curfew, she saw her mother look towards the sky seeing the same meteorites she was looking at for hours which started to fade away to the rising sun.

She slowly walked towards her mother as the wolves continued to play fight each other and run around the field chasing one another. Before she could say something her mother held a hand up smiling at her, telling her she "was watching from afar and that she was so proud of her. That he would be extremely proud of her also" She ran up and hugged her mother tightly crying into the coat. Her mother talked her into going back to the house and resting up, that her real training will commence when she is rested up.

She agreed, gathering her things and followed her mother and wolves back to their home. She looked up one last time seeing the very last meteor streak through the sky. She smiled at it thinking to herself, "Don't worry daddy, I will make you proud. One way or another those who took you from us will feel my searing wrath."


	4. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Talia short story in which I wanted to do so much with it but also wanted to start weaning myself from writing solely on Guyver related stories. I wanted the focus to be on the hidden woman and the bound woman. 
> 
> I may revisit this story later and add more, but this was a February Writing prompt I did for a writing group on DeviantArt.

The blast doors to the brig opened slowly to a room filled with a bright yellow light. The clicking of boots hitting the tiled floor could be barely heard over a whirl emanating from the center of the room as three people entered. Two of them, male, remaining by the doors as the third continued to walk in. As the doors whirled and slammed shut someone in the center of the room was jostled awake.

A nude feminine figure could be seen kneeling to on the floor in an uncomfortable position. Her arms were bound by magnetic shackles on her wrists, forearms, and biceps. She had a collar tethered to the floor allowing her to lift her head from the floor no more than afoot. She had whip marks, bruises, and other signs of torture visible on her body. She had been there for nearly 3 weeks, but with her time in utter darkness except for the times her torturers came in felt like months.

Hidden Person: Ahh I see our lovely guest is awake. I hope you are enjoying your visit with us. It was a brave thing for you to surrender yourself to us to try and save your friends, but they were sacrificed to the Ferje'lagoc.

There was no response, instead, the woman kept staring at the floor. Trying her best not to give the person the satisfaction. From what the bound woman could tell, the voice was feminine. She was wearing some sort of heals and some sort of jewelry.

Hidden Woman: Still a bit prideful I see, nothing my inquisitors can't handle. I look forward to adding more scars to the beautiful ones you already have...

The woman in the darkness kept circling the bound woman like a shark circling a seal bleeding to death. She stopped behind the bound woman looking at the big burn mark on the center of her back and stroked it intimately. The bound woman closed her eyes to ignore her. The woman glared at her annoyed.

Hidden Woman: Especially this beautiful scar.

The bound woman clenched her fists tightly not appreciating her body, let alone her burn scar being touched. The Hidden Woman saw this and continued to stroke the scar.

Hidden Woman: If you are trying to use your pathetic abilities on me they won't work. You were injected with a compound that makes your precious "Enhanced Human" abilities inert.

The bound woman didn't respond. Instead, she simply relaxed her body as if she were asleep. The Hidden Woman grew bored with her insolence.

Hidden Woman: Sleep all you want my precious trophy. I will break you into giving me the location of the rest of those responsible for defying us. Cooperate and I may allow you to live as my pet.

The woman turned around and walked towards the blast doors she came in.

Hidden Woman: Either way, I've got all the time in the world to break you. . . Talia!

The bound woman smirked opening her eyes slowly as the whirl of the blast doors opening could be heard. Two bumps on the back of her neck between three scars started pumping up and down. Her eyes glowed a soft pink for 30 seconds before stopping. The wounds from her torture started to heal and disappear. She made a sarcastic scoff stopping the Hidden woman in her tracks.

Talia: Your time's soon coming Empress, and make no mistake. I don't need my mother's abilities to kill someone like you.

The Empress stopped briefly turning around looking at Talia briefly getting a glimpse of her body finish healing itself. With that the Empress walked out of the brig, frustrated at her trophy's defiance. The blast doors slammed shut and echoed through the room, the bound woman collapsed onto her side. She passed out from her injuries from her torture and forcibly healing them.

She woke up a few hours later. She sighed realizing where she was and took a few deep breaths before her skin started to flush. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain to come next. The bones in her bound arms dislocated and her joints made crunching noises as shapes of armor started to press against her skin. She inhaled sharply almost hissing through her teeth as the flesh of her arms started to shred under her bindings revealing black, grey, and blue armor underneath.

Smirking she flexed her stressed shoulders breaking her bounds. She grabbed the tether to her collar and snapped it with relative ease. She stood up slowly allowing her armor to form in various spots as the rest of it burst from the back of her neck. Almost as if she were drunk she glared at the brig doors with her pink glowing eyes. She had a dual circular indentation on her forehead with the space between the first and second indentations glowed softly and stopped as she started to walk towards the door.


	5. Promise Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of 2019 was a rather painful one for me. Kidney problems and then carpal tunnel surgeries (right first - end of March then a week and a half later the left - early April). This story **ORIGINALLY** started off as notes for another story but evolved into this story. Guess the age-old adage _"Pain is the greatest inspiration." Through peck typing, using the better hand at the time, it took a . . . **DECENT** amount of time to write. I didn't post it until a few months later._
> 
> _On the Space Carrier Vessel-06 (or SCV-06) USS Enterprise, a recovering Talia who should be resting, is checking up on some precious cargo she when through absolute hell to retrieve._

The starship was surprisingly silent at this hour as it limped through the vast empty void with its escort fleet close behind. She had signs that she had been through a massive furball. There were hull breaches in various places, along with scars from lasers and torpedoes.

The Senior officers, along with crews, were busy sleeping in their quarters after a long brutal battle, leaving the Junior Officers for the most part to run the ship. There was always a senior officer on the bridge, security, medical, and engineering.

The smells of flesh and ozone from destroyed or damaged areas of the ship still permeated the air. But the Space Carrier Enterprise held together for being an Old Girl. Like her previous incarnations, even her fictional counterparts from the Star Trek series, she proved that she was still worthy of being SCV-06 Enterprise. But like her Navel-Predecessors, she still had an escort fleet. A fleet that watched over her as she limped to friendly territory.

There were crews doing maintenance on blocked corridors. Many of which damaged from the final assault on the Empress fortress. Many teams were tasked with retrieving the dead, a task that even the hardest of personal hated to do. Many ships were lost, but the mission deemed a success.

The Empress of the Imperium was captured, alive at that. Most of her generals slaughtered, and top advisors receiving life sentences on the harshest penal colony planets across the galaxy in exchange for the Empress location, her offensive, and defensive capabilities.

The mood on the ship should have been one of happiness. The ship was going home! Back to Planet 5924596, otherwise known as Earth. But nothing but apprehension filled the ranks, from the newly transferred wetback ensigns to the Admiral commanding the ship. Security teams regularly patrolled the available corridors. NO one was to be roaming the ship with such precious cargo.

But that wouldn't stop her when she should have been resting. The soft tacking sound of her slippers was herd as she wandered the corridors, more like limped. She gingerly placed her right foot down, slowly putting her weight on it and slowly dragged her left leg. She inhaled stifling breaths through and grimaced with each right step.

Having yet rested enough, she had not healed from her recent fight. She could not idly wait while she recovered. Even when her inherited stubbornness told her to take it easy, she didn't listen, and here she was Hobbling down a corridor, determined to get to her destination. Determined to check on the "precious cargo."

From the top-down, she was a mess. As if she went through hell and barely survived when she was discovered mere centimeters from killing the Empress. An Empress who deserved to die for all she had done to her and then some. Her hair was still disheveled, tangled, and burnt in some spots. Her left eye covered with a gauze patch and tape. On her left cheek was another gauze patch taped down.

She had a split bottom lip and various cuts on her face, which were being held together by strips. She was wearing a camisole over the dressings on her chest and patches on her torso. The movement from putting it on, let alone the pressure it put on her injuries, caused them to seep a little blood.

Her left hand wrapped up in a gauze wrap and a cover wrap covering her palm to her wrist. Underneath both gauze-wraps was a dressing that covered a stab wound. Razor-sharp pain was shooting through her hand as if all her nerves were on fire. Her fingers, even though they were limber, felt stiff, and screamed at her in pain as she slightly moved them to let alone clenched a fist and opened it slowly. Her right arm was held up by a sling and held her right side. She was gingerly holding where her kidney would have been, which was still screaming in pain at her.

Her left leg was in an immobilizing brace due to her shattered knee, and a laser shotted her ankle. She had various old scars all over her body, to old to heal, but she preferred having the scars just like her father. Most of them, from her time in captivity, when she willingly let herself get captured by the Imperium. The majority of injuries were from whippings she had to endure. Others from brandings, being stabbed, cut, experimented on, and burned. When someone offered or suggested healing in an Optimization tank, she would become emotional and threaten them if they mentioned one ever again.

Her reddish-black hair was in a disheveled pony. She stopped taking stifling breathes, also taking time to look at her clothes. She wore a fleece robe over her now bloodstained egg-shell white camisole, which ended a couple of inches above her nabal. She wore black and red flannel pajama pants with wolf head slippers looking up at her. She sighed fidgeting uncomfortably even under her looks — the last time she had worn anything clothing related before taken to the Empress.

But she couldn't worry about that now. She was almost where she wanted to be - Cryo Storage. Limping it took her 7 minutes to get there, she hesitated when she arrived. The last time she saw these doors was moments before she passed out after "their" rescue. The doors opened up, greeting her with the sight of various Federated Territories Cryo scientists and doctors monitoring the Cryo-tubes.

There was a small office which was large enough to hold a small table with a small computer on it with a chair pushed in. Behind the desk on the wall was a monitor monitoring everyone in cryo-stasis. There were other panels with other medical looking procedures that looked complicated and boring. "Shit, she didn't need to know."

There was a small doorway leading into a half-circle room with an octagonal table center of it. On one wall were 12 locker-storage bins. There was a table set for doing lab work. On another wall were more medical consoles reading more medical garbage, the woman couldn't tell from the location. The half-circle room leads into another room where there were five medical beds with individual monitors at the head of each bed waiting for use.

A doctor saw her peering from the doorway through the glass partition to the central cryo-store bay. Where dozens of Federated Territories cryo-tube could be seen. Being the area was a sterile, highly sensitive area, he approached her to throw her out. The bay needed to remain wholly sterilized, with no exceptions.

Especially with someone who had a fresh bloodstain from her left breast almost down her hip. Someone who looked like she also went months of not properly bathing in captivity. But she neither heard or cared about the Cryo-Doctors insisting on leaving.

She had a somewhat apprehensive but blank on her battered face. The Chief Medical Officer was about to tell her this was a restricted area until he saw who it was. Instead, he gave the okay for her to be here. He walked up to her, but she barely even registered his presence or that he was talking to her.

Caught up in whatever was in her mind; his voice just zoned right out. He started filling her in on what they were doing. She leaned against the doorway, not listening to him. The doctor continued talking to her for a couple of minutes before realizing himself; she wasn't listening to him. He sighed, showing her the way to the cryo-chamber. He knew who exactly she was there to see and knew she wanted to be alone.

The doctor moved, told the staff to finish what they were doing and clear the room. After five minutes, the woman finally had the chamber to herself. She faintly heard the doctor say, "take as much time as she needed." Her stomach was filled with butterflies thinking on what she would say, how would she react, could she endure the walk, would they be awake and recognize her? She found she had no control over her body as she started walking forward.

Her body violently shivered as it met with temperatures around -50 degrees Fahrenheit. She adjusted her robe to cover herself. As she continued into the cryo-chamber, the colder it seemed to get, her breath was a visible indicator of the temperature change along with her shivering body. But she also had an ace up her sleeve so-to-speak. She shook her body once, and her body started to flush.

Her body trembled as she walked past dozens of tubes. Many wondered why a person of her parentage was afraid of cryo-tubes, optimization tanks, and other similar tanks. But that was something she would keep to herself to the day she drew her last breath. A fear that one other person knew and understood why, and he was gone.

She came across a tube which was of Imperial design. She offered a meek smile as she placed her wrapped hand on it. The hand scanner activated, scanning her hand. The outer metal housing hissed a little slowly opening up. A soft light flickered on to reveal a male figure frozen solid. Personal monitors from the tube slowly came to life, giving readings of a person typically barely alive in cryo-sleep.

He was missing his body from just under the chest. He was also missing his whole left arm and right arm up to his mid-bicep. He had burns on his face and various cuts on his face with blood that looks like it had just flash-froze. There was also a natural two-layered indentation in his forehead barely covered by his singed hair. He also showed details on his body that looked like armor.

The woman smiled, knowing who it was and the irony of the situation, not escaping her. Nearly 30 years ago, their roles were almost the exact way; he was standing on the outside looking at her tiny form in a tear-shaped like status-tube, her first memory of him. Battle-scarred like he had just gone through hell like she is looking now.

Tears of joy started to well in her eyes as the realization that her sole mission was over. A task that nearly ended in complete failure had it not been for her being pulled back from her murderous rage towards the Empress. She was needed for the revival process, and killing the Empress would have made the woman's suffering for naught.

She flushed that memory out of her head as she looked back down at the tube. In a faint whisper, she fought her emotions overflowing the dam, whispering, "Hi daddy…" Talia started talking to the figure in the status-tube as if he were awake in the room with her, and she was that happy little Pre-K girl before the war took him away from her. She lost track of time when she was shaken awake by her friend Kolratok (Koal rah tock).

Kolratok, a half Zoalord/half-alien hybrid, gingerly helped her stand. She moaned a little wincing as her entire body started screaming at her once more. He was not the typical hybrid humans were accustomed to seeing. He was blue-skinned with natural purple hair in a top knot style he adopted from humans. He had hyphen like marks on his face, which to humans had the appearance of freckles. His sclera was almost a mustard yellow with pitch-black cat slit irises. He had the temple horns and a diamond shape and three circular shapes on each side going up and towards the back of his head. He took baby steps so her body wouldn't strain too much.

When they were about to leave the area of his pod, she moved to check to look back. Understanding, her friend helped her turn around to look back at the Imperial-pod. She smiled contently through the agonizing pain, knowing he was still there, and that is where he will remain until they reach Earth. She nodded, let Kolratok start leading her back to her quarters.

A walk that should have taken no more than ten minutes took nearly an hour between her limping and taking multiple breaks. It was quiet except for her groans and whimpers of pain. Kolratok, who towered over Talia, looked down at her with a worried but stern look.

He broke the silence first: "You really shouldn't have done that. You should have stayed in bed and waited to see him." She sighed slightly, annoyed; she answered: "I had to do it." He looked at her inquisitively, "Why?" She was silent, thinking her answer over for a couple of seconds "So I knew what I went through was not a cruel nightmare. So he knew he wasn't alone." A smile crept onto her face remembering when she first saw him.

_The liquid was green and bubbly. A beaten-battered-bleeding black, blue, grey and red creature destroys a door. The circle object in the forehead started flashing, and seconds later, a warm feeling washes over from head to toe as a small baby-sized hand started reaching out. Other creatures that were similar to the black/blue/grey/red creature attack it only to brutally die._

_The black creature attacks and grabs the leader by its neck, forcing it to the pod. The leader did something the creature wanted, and the black-creature in response looked at it with a mean look and flinched its hand ever slightly. Not just crushing its throat but snapping its neck. It fell limp to the ground, and the black creature delicately reached into the pod. Fear surges as the hand of the creature thrust forward and clamps down with delicate but firm hands. The creature's body gets close and then pivots, so it is at an angle. It looks down, and it's look softens quite a bit. The circle object in his head continues to flash, and the warm feeling returns._

Silence enveloped the two friends again as they continued walking to her quarters. He was about to ask sarcastically "how a frozen-possibly dead man knew she was there" but held his tongue.

They arrived at her quarters not long after. Her friend helped her sit on her bed and take her camisole off and changed her dressing. Exhaustion had just about put her down for the count, he could see it in her body language and face. So he helped her lay down and pulled the blanket up to the middle of her stomach. The minute her head hit her pillow, she was out. He took a look at the extent of his friend's injuries, hating that she had suffered so much and that she willingly put herself through it.

He saw a faint flashing halo just under the skin of her freckle-covered forehead. As if sensing he was looking at her, she hazily said: "Stop worrying I'm done wandering." He smirked, turning and walked away, hearing her soft breathes. He stopped at the door as it softly whooshed open. He turned to see her head resting against a soft wolf plushie and walked out of the room, thinking to himself, "better be, you need your rest" before walking away to report back to his superior. He turned a corner to leave the Crews-Quarters-Block of that deck uttering "Guyvers… Full or Hybrids, they don't know when to take it easy on themselves…"

In her quarters, she rolled over, opening her eyes. She had a soft, beautiful smile on her lips as she saw the familiar flash glow of a circle. The same feeling washed over her past.

_The creature was at an angle but then looked down. The circle object continuing to flash as warmth drowned out any fear. But there was something else to it. As blood-stained and scratched as the circle thing was in its head, it held a reflection. A reflection of a tiny baby girl. A baby girl about 1-month-old with a tint of red hair and freckles. In that very reflection, there was also a small circle flashing just under her skin as it seemed to match up with the creature's shining forehead circle with the feeling of everything is going to be okay._

She reached, feeling her indented forehead, "You see Kolratok, I had to return a promise…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I use the term starship and USS Enterprise. But in all reality, it is hard not to be influenced by one of the greatest series of all time. However that being said, being a history buff, I felt that when it comes to the name Enterprise, she should be a carrier vessel like her namesake CV-6 Enterprise during WW2 and CV-65 Enterprise who eventually replaced her. And like the WW2 Enterprise, the SCV-06 USS Enterprise in my stories is a Yorktown Class carrier.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little story inspired by the pain I endured at the beginning of 2019.


	6. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a doozy to do for many reasons. 
> 
> I wanted to do something completely different from the typical short story. I had seen it done before but I wanted to do a Music-video type fic to one of my Guyver stories, where my main character is having issues coping with his regeneration. I was first inspired by a video a former Tumblr-User by the handle of _CassetteofSilence_ had done for Swamp Thing with the Whitesand song Circle of Life. But when that video faded into The Green when she deactivated her account, I got a little discouraged. But then I was inspired again with another video The Mandalorian - It's Not a Toy and the extended version of the song (Aurora XV 54 done by Immortal Music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_gf0IEpAZA) used in the video.
> 
> So I decided to do a type of reflective piece. Guyver rescuing daughter and daughter rescuing father(Guyver). The Guyver rescuing the daughter was a little hard to do because I missed placed that story notebook. I tried to keep it short so that if you listened to the music, it would go hand and hand with the text. But for a first attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plain text are scenes for the Guyver centered scenes  
> The _Italic text_ is for the daughter centered scenes  
> Each line in this peace is supposed to go in tune with each line or partial line of the song
> 
>  **Extra Background Notes:**  
>  \- Talia, the "Tan-Skinned" baby/girl/woman of this piece is the youngest of 3 children and in theory the most powerful because her genetics are almost 3 quarters Guyver, unlike her siblings who are about half. Or that is my plans for her in these Next-Gen fics
> 
> \- Time in the Guyver series has no meaning for those who are Zoalords, Guyvers (Full or Hybrid - my own HC), Hybrids(my HC), Advents, and Lost/Prototype Zoanoids. Some characters in the Canon are over 10,000 years old
> 
> \- Nudity in Guyver is also no big thing. When people (men or women) turn into Zoanoids or Zoalords 9 out of 10 times their outfits get shredded in the process. Even Guyvers when they regenerate a new body or retract the armor - as with Guyver-IIF of the manga they are nude.
> 
> \- Relics are the organic-metallic ships called in the Guyver series, that look like giant eggs the size of Heisei-Godzilla with one large circular thruster and both landing and stabilizing spikes on the bottom. Capable of housing thousands of troops within.

You see a lone Black/Grey/Blue & Red Guyver from behind watching an egg-shaped ship called a Relic land on earth. 

_A tan-skinned woman with reddish-black hair approximately in her 20s can be spotted looking at a War Memorial of the fallen. She strokes one name before walking towards a ship._

**Darkness**

Corpse drops near Guyver, who walks through dozens of other dead creatures walking towards the Relic.

_The woman wearing a skin-tight black bodysuit with red/gold/blue stripes on her cuffs sees the image of a Guyver displayed as if it were a trophy._

In their ransacked quarters, the Guyver hears a Strawberry Blonde woman, his mate, say, "Bring me back my baby."

_A tan-skinned girl in pajamas leans up against a wall hearing her mother say, "I can't stop you both from joining, but if you find him, bring your father back to me."_

A battle-scarred Guyver and a tan-skinned infant with a hint of red hair look into each other's eyes for the first time, but yet seem to know each other. 

_Still, in her battle form, the tan-skinned woman walks up to a cryo-pod slowly. She looks in, seeing the mutilated/burned/frozen body of a Guyver._

He picks her out of the pod. Their Control Medals flashing a different color.

_She lays her head on the tube, sobbing softly. She notices a faint light coming from the area where his control medal ought to be. Her's starts to react to it._

The infant clings to the Guyver as he turns to starts walking away, fading away to her, laying a trembling hand on cryo-tube.

A Native man with black/blue/grey/red armor from the neck down s seen with the strawberry blonde woman. The woman has a happy and apprehensive look on her face as she placed one of his hands on her stomach.

There is a grassy plain in which the Tan-skinned man with black braided hair with traditional Native clothes walks towards a woman with a mixture of ancient celt and Native outfits. Her hair was blowing in the wind.

The black Guyver falls to what looked like the organic plating of a ship. A more sinister version of the Guyver's voice asks, "Why are you risking your life for a mere human child?!" The Guyver flashes back to his mate, pleading, "Bring my baby back." He slowly pushes himself up infuriating the other Guyver

The Native man appears in a field of tall walking towards a woman whose back was to him.

Hearing an infant cry on the organic-like bioship, the Guyver pushed himself up. Missing chunks out of his legs, arms, and stomach, his armor fracturing, burns, and scratches, he pushes on to find the source. 

The man and woman talk in the calm grassland. He, trying to figure out who she is, She, however, already knows him. The man asks her, "Who are you?" in which she responds, "You'll find out soon, but you have a task to finish." The scenery goes from calm to stormy. She says something, but he can't hear it.

A soft voice saying, "Just wake up, daddy..." could be heard.

A lifeless Guyver floating among the debris of a Relic ship in the vast emptiness of space can be seen. "Just wake up" is heard even fainter. 

The Guyver whose armor started cracking and glowing under the cracks reoriented himself to face the massive Advent fleet. His almond-shaped eyes flicker briefly and flash on. His eyes were glowing a rageful pink with a burning red in the center.

He makes a fist causing his Gravitational orb in his waist to start to glow.

A woman's voice could be heard uttering, "Please bring me back my baby" and "You will never know me if they succeed. Please wake up!"

The Guyver took off like a shot at the Advent fleet.

There is an explosion as an object collides into a massive Relic ship. A few other Relics explode for no apparent reason.

The Guyver with more cracks on his armor kills one Proto-Zoalord. 

Some creatures vaguely resembling humanoids attack the Guyver only to be brutally killed.

The GUyver destroys an organic door walking in indiscriminately, killing lower class Zoanoids. 

His armor showing more signs of battle damage and fatigue, the Guyver falls to his knees. He extends a forward-facing sword into the floor to hold him up from falling completely over. 

The Black Guyver slams another Guyver into an organic wall and rips out its Control medal. 

With even more battle damage that wasn't healing, he stands in front of a larger, more menacing Guyver blocking his path. 

The Black Guyver manages to defeat the other Guyver marching into the main experimentation chamber.

Entering it, he sees various black armored creatures that the heads looked like the emblem of the Advents. The Advents themselves standing behind them.

The Guyver and infant lay eyes on each other before the other black armored beings attack him. 

The injured cracking Guyver limps towards the pod holding the infant.

The Black Guyver, with little battle damage, kills some Zoanoids with various weapons.

The Guyver slashes another Guyver across the face with an extended sword and then plunges another in their back before ripping its control medal out. 

He drops to his knees, feeling the brittle cracks in his armor burn and ooze blood out. 

The Guyver kills the leader nearly falls over in the process. 

The infant looks to the battle damage Guyver with concern as he cradles her in his arms. 

He starts limping away, carrying his precious cargo through the death and destruction he had carved, killing anything that moved.

**Darkness**

A very battle damaged Guyver struggling to stand on his own will slowly walk with an infant cradled in his arms to the Strawberry blond woman. She runs over to him, taking her baby in her arms. She hugs the Guyver, even a kiss before the armor retracts.

_Baby looking at downed Guyver slowly ages into the girl in her tweens then into the tan-skin woman in her late teens possibly early 20s._

_The girl drops to her knees in a large empty field. She saw growth underneath the skin of her arms. Seconds later, Guyver rips out of her skin, covering her body in various spots._

_The Tan-skinned girl in her teens looks at a locket that has a happy picture of her parents._

_She stands slowly, holding a deep gash across the exposed breasts her armor didn't cover — unknown alien lunges at her only for her to cut it in half with her forward-facing sword._

_Her eyes snap open, glowing a faint pink._

_She gets broadsided by an enemy flying into a bulkhead and bounced her head off the floor. She gets up, curling her lip like a wolf at the one broadsiding her._

_The woman now a cross between a Guyver and woman glares seemingly at you. She makes a fist extending her arm swords._

_There are brief glimpses of Guyver fighting something before fading to her fighting various aliens. She runs at them, throwing slashes, punches, and kicks maiming or killing them._

_She fights a different set of alien enemies but with less damage. She holds a hand up, stopping them mid-air and erupt in flames._

_Mother's voice heard, "bring your father back to me" plays over in her head as she grabs an enemy and slams it into the ground killing it. SHe_

_She starts exhibiting more of her abilities and more of the Guyver's "Out of Control" side._

_She gets an injury and shrugs it off and retaliates in kind._

_Various Earth and allied forces find her amid a Guyver-like rampage. Some transform and join her in the fight._

_She finds the cryo remains of a Guyver as an alien woman of power appears in front of it._

_Her will to fight surges when the alien-woman asks why such a trophy is important? which she yells, "It's my father!"_

_The Control Medal of the Guyver lights up for the first time in nearly 200 years in response to hers._

_She and a hulking alien woman brutally fight each other._

_She defeats an alien woman, nearly killing her. Her allies stop her from doing so. She stands in front of the tube; tears start to flow. An associate approaches her placing a cloak on her. She steps closer to the cryo-tube, placing a hand on it, flashing back to when the Guyver inside first held her._

_The woman still recovering from a massive fight is in a medical bay leading into a room filled with cryo-tubes. She's leaning against a door looking at a cryo-tube that was out of place._

_Sometime later, the Tan-skin woman wearing the latest in revealing alien fashion waiting on a station overlooking a strange world. She and an older woman with strawberry blonde hair meet and hug happy reunion tears. She leads them to the cryo bay, where she says, "Go on, go say Hi."_

_The woman sees an out of place tube with a figure she hadn't seen since he stayed on an exploding planet. The older woman starts walking to the pod, as the tan-skin one leans against the wall. She fought back the tears of joy as her parents were reunited... even if one is still frozen solid due to the damage he received._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at writing a music-video type story to my own fan fiction. If you have any suggestions on how to improve for the next time I attempt doing another please feel free to share them!


End file.
